


and there will be no other

by sikurzoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, headcanon for hq 370, hq 370 spoilers, i love seijoh vv much, im a pissed dumbass bc i lost my draft the first time, kageyama's killer serve, mentions of seijoh - Freeform, mildly angsty bc i cant help it, oh yeah this is my first fic for haikyuu, oikawa ft. his one braincell, oikawa is a dumbass, oikawa learns to not be a salty hoe towards kageyama, oikawa tooru learns to be less of a lil shit: the fic, the dumbass actually doesnt slap kags this time, the fic of self-indulgence bc FURUDATE REFUSES TO GIVE OIKAWA CRUMBS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikurzoi/pseuds/sikurzoi
Summary: he's never been one to easily give what he holds dear, but oikawa has come to terms that not everything can be his.





	and there will be no other

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa my boy is all grown up *sniffles*

oikawa tooru never did make it to nationals. and he supposes, with a heavying heart and the back of his throat gone sour, that it would only be fitting when he didn't make the cut for japan's national team too. 

he graduates, memories of indomitable teal and white long past. he cries. he addresses his team as seijoh's captain for the very last time. he watches the dark-haired prodigy onscreen and thinks it odd when he doesn't see chibi-chan by his side. he's a nebula, oikawa muses, made for constellations and stars in the shape of an orange-haired boy, but dark and lovely all the same.

there's no more jealousy nipping at his heart, none tangling itself in his ribcage. there's no need for that anymore. he breathes easier. 

japan has never been more daunting, more terrifying with kageyama at the helm (not him, always kageyama, his heart whispers, but he shuts it down). 

and oikawa supposes that even if he isn't on the court, wearing his home country's white and red, bringing back gold (never you, his heart whispers again), he at least should have a hand in meticulously crafting the person who will. 

he gets up and attends one of kageyama's practices.

he watches the boy play, brilliant and fearless where you least expect it. he watches him, blazing bright, the ball in perfect retrograde in the cusp of his fingers as he sets the ball for a perfect spike that has it shooting straight between two receivers. beautifully executed. kageyama turns, the beginnings of a grin on his lips. he isn't just a boy here, oikawa thinks. he's the king of the court. 

(oikawa still remembers how they used to call him the grand king.) 

(and if there was ever a successor, oikawa doesn't see anyone more befitting than the genius in front of him.)

it comes as no surprise when oikawa offers to teach him how to pull off a killer jump serve. it's always been his signature move, and by kageyama's bemused blinking, it still is. he's never been one to easily give what he holds dear, but oikawa has come to terms that not everything can be his.

(his position, his skills, his pride— how much of it was even his in the first place?)

kageyama accepts.

the next time he sees the boy king onscreen again, earbuds in and windbreaker snug against his chilly skin, the prodigy himself is in japan's white and red like he was made for it, flag emblazoned boldly across his jersey. his dagger-like stare is lethal. oikawa smiles. 

"a service ace! what a fearsome nineteen year old, this tobio kageyama!" 

"with a killer serve like that, you'd wonder who taught him that. and there he goes! he does it again!" 

he lets himself smile a little wider.

**Author's Note:**

> look this was supposed to be a tweet-length drabble and then it got wildly out of hand  
you can yell at me about seijoh at my twitter @astrailles !
> 
> edit as of 9th nov: i know this sucks and its too short so ill probs rewrite it but until then i hope u liked reading this second grade trash


End file.
